Learning
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Morisaki reveals Tsubasa’s true sexual orientation


Learning

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +15

Warnings: (mentions telephone-sex), silly , humor, slight shonen-ai (?)

Summary: Morisaki reveals Tsubasa's true sexual orientation

Paring: none

A.N.: I got the idea while listening to the KH 1 soundtrack.

* * *

Learning

Jun Misugi rubbed his forehead and tried to concentrate on the open page in front of him.

He sighed. It was too loud in the room.

Angrily, he looked at the other training camp participators.

Ishizaki and Urabe were as always the loudest, but the others weren't silent either.

In one corner the Shutetsu-trio had a loud argument about who had more female fans, Soda and the Tachibana-Twins were playing some ridiculous game and argued about the rules, Nitta and Sano were chasing each other around the room and Wakashimazu and Nakanishi had a 'Who-Can-Eat-More-Competition', cheered on loudly by the others.

Misugi frowned. He just hoped that Nakanishi wouldn't become their regular third goal keeper and throw Morisaki out of the team.

He couldn't imagine what the team would be without Morisaki. It just wouldn't be the same.

And speaking of Morisaki: Where was he? As far as he knew, he had to study, too.

Misugi sighed. He just hoped that Morisaki would make it.. He was the only other sane person next to him in this team, and the only one with whom he could have an intelligent conversation (Granted he could talk in full, complicated sentences with Misaki and Matsuyama too, but just about football.). With Morisaki he could talk about culture, music, books, ballet, the theater, everything, but not football.

He put his pen to the side and closed his book.  
Stretching, he got up and went in search of the second student of the team.

__________

He wandered down the corridors, and walked right into Matsuyama having telephone-sex (again) with his girlfriend.

Silently, he closed the door and went on searching, thinking about Yayoi and what she was doing now.

He and Yayoi had broken up several month ago. They had both decided that they didn't love each other anymore (or never had).

Her and his parents had forced them to be together and everyone else had assumed it, too. And then there was his heart problem. All in all, they never had the time to try out what they liked, if they wanted to be together. They were forced into it.

He really was thankful that she had stood by his side through the hard times, but now he just wanted to _LIVE_. Free, having fun, flirting. Without thinking about anybody at all.

She had understood and had admitted, that she was glad to be free again, too.

And from the last he had heard, she was now opening up her own little boutique for children's clothes. Something she had always dreamed about.

He reached Morisaki's room. From inside he could hear music.

He knocked and opened the door. Morisaki laid on his bed, PS 2 controller in his hands. Obviously he was playing a game.

Silently, Misugi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" He asked and grinned when Morisaki jumped a foot high into the air.

"Oh, it's you."; Morisaki looked at him and then back on the TV, "I am studying."

Misugi raised an eyebrow. " Really?" He asked.

"Yes. That's how we Old-Japanese-Students learn." Morisaki smiled at him.

He shook his head and walked over to the bed.

"What are you playing.?" He asked and sat down.

"Kingdom hearts I. Want to play it, too?" Morisaki hold out the controller to him, " I have just started a new game."

Unsure, Misugi looked at the controller and then at the TV.

"I could try it, but you have to help me."he laid down next to him, propped up against the head bored.

"Just press start. I have stopped the game." Misugi did as he was told, "Now just walk."

Unsure, he moved the left button and the figure on the TV was running around like a headless chicken.

Panicking, he pressed the controller into Morisaki's hands, "Here. You do it. I just watch."

Laughing, Morisaki took the controller back.

"Shouldn't you be studying, too?"he asked.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate. They are too loud." Misugi snuggled up to him.

"What is everyone doing, anyway?"

"The usual: they are loud and Matsuyama is having telephone-sex again."Misugi rolled his eyes.

"Do you know," Morisaki frowned, "That Matsuyama is the only straight football-player I know."

Misugi blinked and looked at the TV.  
The boy was now fighting some black… things.

"What is with Tsubasa?" he asked.

"Tsubasa?" Morisaki glanced down at him, "Please. Tsubasa is football sexual."

Misugi propped himself up on his arms and looked at Morisaki.

"Football-sexual?!?!?!"

Morisaki grinned and turned the PS 2 off.

"Football-sexual." he repeated, "Come on, think. His eyes start to shine whenever the word ‚football' is mentioned. And then when he just sees one . Or a football pitch. He is full of joy. And, you know what he is like whenever the word ‚football-match' is said: He gets half an orgasm. He doesn't react that way to Sanae." Morisaki finished his argument.

Misugi opened and closed his mouth again for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Morisaki joined him.

"Oh dear Lord."Misugi wiped a tear away, "That is just too good… football sexual" he sniggered, "Thanks to you, I now have an image in my head of Tsubasa molesting little footballs."

Morisaki looked at him and he looked right back, before they started to laugh again.

A knock at the door interrupted them and both of them need a few seconds to calm down enough to speak.

"Yes… please?" Morisaki called out.

The door opened and Tsubasa poked his head in, nearly sending the two into fits of laughter again.

"Have you seen a football?" he asked innocently.

Misugi and Morisaki tried not to laugh, but it was just too much. They burst out laughing again.

Tsubasa looked confused at them, shrugged his shoulders and closed the door again.

He needed a football. Now.

______

-THE END-


End file.
